Spadająca gwiazda
by MadameEmerald
Summary: Sanji i Zoro obserwują nocne niebo na pokładzie Going Merry. O czym pomyślą, gdy ujrzą spadającą gwiazdę?


Sanji stał na pokładzie statku, opierając się dłońmi o barierkę i pozwalając, by słony, morski wiatr czochrał jego blond włosy. Był bez marynarki i krawatu, a koszulę rozpiął pod szyją tak, że kołnierzyk zawadiacko powiewał w rytm podmuchów bryzy. Była ciemna noc, lecz niebo było czyste. To było tak bardzo niesamowite uczucie, płynąć przez spokojne morze pod płaszczem granatowej Matki Nocy. Gwiazdy lśniły na złoto i odcienie srebra, jedne mocniej inne słabiej. Oczy Sanjiego błyszczały. Dawno nie miał okazji zobaczyć tak cudownego widoku. Czuł się wolny. Spełniony. I wiedział, że All Blue jest coraz bliżej.

Spełnienie jego największego marzenia było coraz bliżej i jego serce drżało ze szczęścia na samą myśl o tym.

Sanji miał jeszcze jedno marzenie. Bynajmniej nie dotyczyło ono jedzenia ani All Blue. Pojawiało się w jego myślach przez zdradliwe ułamki sekund, które wystarczyły, by wprawić go w konsternację. Długimi palcami przeczesał blond włosy i jedynie uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Tego marzenia spełnić się nie da. Czy Luffy na jego miejscu też by tak sądził? Pewnie nie, w końcu szalony kapitan jest w stanie uwierzyć we wszystko, co tylko zechce.

Zoro cicho jak kot przemknął się na górny pokład, nie mogąc zasnąć. Potrzebował świeżego powietrza, w dodatku Luffy gadał przez sen, co strasznie go drażniło. Swoje szable zostawił pod pokładem, czego pożałował. Na widok sylwetki przy barierce jego ręka odruchowo powędrowała do rękojeści katan, lecz po chwili uspokoił się i zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi tam jedynie Sanji. Sylwetka kucharza była bardzo wyraźnie zarysowana w świetle gwiazd. Zoro odetchnął głęboko chłodnym powietrzem i zbliżył się do Sanjiego. Blondyn nawet się nie odwrócił, nawet na niego nie zerknął, gdy stanął obok przy barierce i podparł się łokciami.

Sanji i Zoro stali w milczeniu, wsłuchując się w swoje oddechy, szum fal i patrząc w niebo. Sanji zadrżał, co nie umknęło uwadze Roronoy. Przysunął się do szczupłej postaci tak, że stykali się ramionami. Blondyn poczuł ciepło przenikające od umięśnionego ramienia Zoro do swojego i zadrżał jeszcze raz. Tym razem nie z zimna.

-Popatrz, spadająca gwiazda – powiedział cicho Sanji, wskazując gdzieś na północny wschód. Oczy Zoro powędrowały we wskazany punkt i zauważył gwiazdę szybującą ku horyzontowi – zamknij oczy i pomyśl życzenie.

Dla Zoro było to dziwne uczucie, tak stać i gapić się w gwiazdy aż kark cierpnie, ale wypełnił polecenie kucharza. Czego mógł sobie zamarzyć w takiej chwili? Hmm, nie, gwiazda nie spełni jego marzenia o byciu najlepszym szermierzem na świecie. Może jednak spełni inne, błąkające się po jego sercu od długiego czasu. Roronoa otworzył oczy i zauważył, że Sanji nadal stoi z zamkniętymi powiekami. Lubił patrzeć na jego złote włosy falujące w powietrzu, odbijające blask słońca lub księżyca. Wyglądały na takie miękkie, tak bardzo prosiły się, by ich dotknąć. Jak dotąd jednak się na to nie zdobył.

Sanji otworzył oczy i spojrzał z uśmiechem na Zoro.

-O czym pomyślałeś? – wyszczerzył się jeszcze szerzej, chłonąc z lubością ciepło ciała Roronoy.

-Hm, chyba istnieje przesąd, że jak się powie, to się nie spełni – mruknął zielonowłosy, ale radośnie dźgnął Sanjiego w żebra, pochłaniając wzrokiem morze rozlewające się przed nimi.

-Jak się powie, to owszem, może się nie spełnić. Lecz można to przekazać też w inny sposób – rzekł tajemniczo kucharz. Szermierz spojrzał na jego twarz, tak szczęśliwą, tak uśmiechniętą; taki wyraz twarzy Sanji miał tylko wtedy, gdy wspominał o All Blue.

-Pokażesz mi więc, czego sobie życzyłeś? – spytał Zoro, czując, jak jego serce przyśpiesza, a usta rozciągają się w uśmiechu. Nie mógł nie ucieszyć się na widok tak rozradowanego kucharza. Miał wrażenie, że w aurze spadającej gwiazdy było coś dziwnego, coś, co skruszyło pewne bariery, jakie dotąd otaczały ich oboje.

Blondyn nie zareagował. Przez dłuższą chwilę stali w ciszy, aż Sanji położył dłoń na dłoni Zoro. Zoro delikatnie przyciągnął go do siebie tak, że sylwetka Sanjiego niemal zatonęła w ramionach mężczyzny. Pogładził go po włosach – och, jak bardzo chciał to wreszcie zrobić! – i przytknął wargi do czubka blond głowy. Zaciągając się zapachem kuka, odważył się pomyśleć _mój. _

Sanji jedynie mruknął cichutko i wtulił się w tors _jego marimo. _Dzisiejszej nocy nie różniło ich absolutnie nic.

Nawet pomyśleli takie samo życzenie, gdy gwiazda zderzyła się z linią horyzontu.


End file.
